dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Draconian
Draconians are a race of dragon humanoids, also called dragonmen because they walk upright and are human-sized. Draconians have scaly bodies like a dragon's, a snout and short stubby tail. Origins Created in order to fill the ranks of the dragonarmies of the Dark Queen Takhisis, the generals of the dragonarmies generally used draconians as shock troops. They are not natural creatures of Krynn. They were created from the eggs of metallic dragons using dark magic called the corruption ritual. These rituals were carried out by Dracart, a wizard of the Black Robes, WyrIlish, a priest of Takhisis, and Harkiel, a dark-hearted red dragon. One egg yielded dozens of young draconians. depending on the color of the dragon egg the draconian can be one of 5 types: Aurak, Baaz, Bozak, Kapak, and Sivak. History Metallic Draconians Aurak The rarest of all draconians, they were hatched from golden dragon eggs. Auraks are the only draconians without wings standing 7 feet tall. They are the most intelligent, cunning and fiercest of all draconian subspecies. Auraks rely on their magical powers rather than fight with melee weapons. Like mages in human armies Auraks stay further back in the line giving support to the ground troops by hurling deadly spells at their enemies. Auraks are more accustomed to infiltration and covert missions. When slain Auraks explode injuring anyone nearby. They are the least loyal to Queen Takhisis of all the types of draconians; and truly only fight in the dragonarmies to serve their owns purpose. They only give a begrudging respect for giving them life and magic. Many auraks are waiting for the perfect opportunity to defect from the dragonarmies to pursue their own obsessions with magic and power. Baaz Smallest of the draconians, and hatched from brass dragon eggs they are used as ground troops in the dragonarmies forces. They are often abused and treated as slaves by others because they are the weakest of all draconians. Being only between 5 and 6 feet tall they are able to work in disguise in order to surprise the enemy. With small wings Baaz are able to flap their wings allowing them to run very fast intimidating their enemies. Baaz draconians turn to stone upon their deaths, usually trapping any weapons left inside the dying body there. Bozak Bozak draconians were created from the eggs of bronze dragons. Most are well known for their leadership and understanding of warfare. They are also gifted with magic. While bozaks are not as gifted as their aurak cousins, their arcane mastery is still quite formidable. As with most other most other draconians, bozaks are not capable of true flight and can only glide with their huge wings. A bozaks' bones will explode after death killing anyone near it. The most famous bozak is Kang. Kapak Kapak draconians are the result of corrupting the eggs of copper dragons. They are much like other draconians who prefer to be around their race only. The are unique for the fact they have venom glands in their mouths. When they die the dissolve into a seething and potent acid. Kapaks' were most known for serving the White Dragon Highlord Feal-Thas during the War Of The Lance in the frozen and barren land of Icereach. Sivak Sivak draconians are unique among their race in that they are capable of true flight. Due to this upside they are often employed by by their commanders as scouts. Sivaks were created from the eggs of silver dragons. It is also said that they are they largest and most fierce of all draconians. When they die these creatures mimic the shape of whoever killed them. Worthy sivaks include Rag and Slith. Noble Draconians Flame Flame draconians are created from the eggs of red dragons. Frost Frost draconians are created from the eggs of white dragons. Lightning Lightning draconians are created from the eggs of blue dragons. Vapor Vapor draconians are created from the eggs of green dragons. Venom Venom draconians are created from the eggs of black dragons. Training From birth draconians are taught that the world is cruel and that humans are most of all. They are forced to fight for the scraps of rotten meat that their human caretakers throw to them. This insures that the strongest survived. By the the time they were ready to join the dragonarmies they had little regard for human life. On the other hand, they are taught to revere dragons. Sources * Dragonlance Campaign Setting p.33 to 36 and p. 215 to 222 * Bestiary of Krynn p.17 to 23 References See also * Dragon Category:Races